


Playing with knives (Sugawara x Reader)

by AyAries_17



Series: Haikyuu x reader [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Consent, Dom Sugawara Koushi, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Knife Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blindfold, restriction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyAries_17/pseuds/AyAries_17
Summary: SUGAWARA WITH A KNIFESugawara x Reader
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader, sugawara/reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170395
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Playing with knives (Sugawara x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Sergio Valentino - Drive Forever on loop while reading-

“Dude, that was not how that happened.” You say pushing through the bedroom door the familiar smell of vanilla, from the plug in air freshener you had recently invested in, erupted your senses. Koushi was telling a story about the date night you had just had but from ‘his point of view’.

His contagious laugh made it hard not to smile. “IT DID!” He exclaimed, placing his coat over the door. “You looked at the shrimp that lady was eating and said ‘oh my god! It’s alive, it’s moving!’ and- and-” He couldn’t even finish his sentence without laughing at himself. He made sure to make his voice higher when imitating you and frail his hands around dramatically. It was the funniest thing in the world to him and you couldn’t deny that it was somewhat amusing.

You shake your head still carrying the smile from before. “You’re crazy” You say, putting your bag inside the wardrobe door. His lean figure made its way over to you obviously prepared to make a cheesy joke. “Aha” He did his infamous fuckboy laugh gliding his hand across his chin jokingly while biting down on his lip “Crazy for you” Snaking his arms around your waist, the two of you stare at each other in a pretend awkward silence. Sugawara's cheeks flush red in embarrassment “So… not smooth?”

You scrunch your nose slightly while wrapping your arms around his neck. “Eh, nice try” a smile tugs at your lips before you close the gap between you, his lips were soft on yours and fitted so perfectly. What you thought would be a short, insignificant kiss quickly turned into multiple. 

Each time your lips disconnected they would reattach within a second, not giving much room for air. His lips moulded into yours moving in sync almost immediately. His grip tightened around your waist, pulling away and twisting you to look into the full body mirror at the edge of your shared room. His eyes looked onto yours connecting in the reflection of the mirror. “Can I?” He asks, playing with the hem of your shirt. You nod eagerly, helping him remove your clothes as well as his shirt. 

He moves back to where he originally had been, kissing the back of your head. “Remember the color code system I taught you about okay?” Sugawara's hands caress the sides of your waist and let you know that you were safe with him. 

Laying your head to rest on his shoulder as you embraced his warm chest against your back. “I remember. Green is okay, yellow is to slow down and red is to stop.”

“Completely, no questions asked. Don’t feel bad or embarrassed about it sugar, I understand we all have our limits” Pulling you into a tighter hug as his warm breath linger on your neck.

Standing in front of the mirror you gazed in awe at the man behind you trailing his fingertips delicately across your stomach, up your waist and over your breasts sending shivers across your upper body. His lips ghosted over the untouched skin of your neck.

“You’re so beautiful you know that sugar?” His comforting touch left you, leaving your body exposed to the cold air. You craved the thought of his hands on you again roaming around your body leaving you gasping for more.

After a few seconds of shuffling around in his draw his familiar embrace surrounded your back again. A cold sensation followed the line of your spine, surprising you with the sudden interaction. “You trust me don’t you?” His words were a game of their own only receiving a whimper in response. All you wanted was for him to completely destroy you right here and now, whatever he wanted to add to the fun was just a bonus.

A shining knife was shown to the mirror still behind you, he trailed it across you shoulders and up to your neck pushing gently under your chin. Koushi’s other hand was on your cheek, pushing his thumb roughly against your lower lip. “I won’t hurt you or do anything you tell me not to”

To say the least this came as a surprise but you wasn’t going to deny the fact the way the cold blade felt against your heated skin wasn’t arousing. Your eyes connect for a minute through the mirror, the warm, brown eyes you once knew were replaced with hunger and lustful orbs. The darkened color barely showing through the gaps of his fringe while his lips leave a trail of sloppy kisses across your shoulder.

“I want you” You pleaded without a second thought, earning a low chuckle from Suga. The vibrations make your back shiver and the knife press harder into your throat. “Use your words. Tell me what you want me to do to you. Tell me how bad you want me to ruin you. Tell me how bad you need me” The words left his mouth effortlessly, catching you a little off guard while another low laugh passes his lips.

The arousal overcame your body immediately, his words had such an effect on you so easily. Your lips separate in an attempt to speak but only manage another whimper. “You’re so pathetic sugar. Can’t even tell me your lewd thoughts” His hand left your face, tickling down the side of your body until he reached your aching core. “But you can’t hide it. So wet for me already”

The butterflies in your stomach fluttered around rapidly, you wanted him so bad but the words couldn’t come out. You wanted him to grip your throat while slamming into you. You wanted him to make your mascara run. You wanted him to make you feel so good you were gripping the bed sheets. You wanted to feel his warm breath between your thighs. You wanted everything he had to offer yet you still couldn’t say it.

His eyes looked directly into yours as he moved his hand up to your stomach and the pressure on your neck became weak, the blade only barely touching your skin. “Color?” You reply faster than you meant to “Green.”

He looked at you still, taking the knife further away from your skin. “Are you sure? It’s okay I promise, I won’t be mad or upset. I just need to know you feel safe.” Koushi was always quick to make sure you were okay when you tried something new, it took him 2 weeks to stop being nervous to spank you. His kind heart never failed to soothe yours and somehow always made you feel like putty in his hands.

Smirking, you place your hand over his to bring the knife to your lips and lick up the edge while pushing yourself back onto his growing erection. Your eyes never lost contact through the mirror, watching out the corner as his adams apple bobbed at your actions. Fuck you could never get enough of this man. You took a small breath and finally said what you had been dying to since the second he had turned you towards the mirror. “I want you to ruin me. Fuck me till I can’t speak… I need you inside of me so bad. Please daddy, make me cry.”

The spark in his eye was enough to tell you what he was thinking. Without another second to waste he roughly grabs your face with one hand and begins to drag the blade down your back, cutting your bra completely off. “Hands behind your back.” He demanded. You knew better than to be a brat with him, especially with the look of hunger that plastered itself across his face. Your hands move around to your back, shuddering underneath Suga’s burning breath against your neck. “Look at you.” His hand moves abruptly grabbing your jaw snapping your head back towards the mirror where your body was nearly completely exposed. “So helpless and pathetic. Acting all innocent but having such dirty thoughts” He pouted his lips slightly, spitting on the mirror.

His saliva dripped down the mirror perfectly, sliding down the reflection of your breasts slowly making its way to your covered heat. “That’s how my cum looks on you. Isn’t it such a beautiful sight.” The blade grazed over your hardened nipples, the coldness of the metal making you gasp in pleasure. A familiar smirk re-appears on your boyfriend's face as he pushes himself more into you. Not wanting to wait anymore, you rock your hips gently into his earning a raspy grunt. He slaps your boob harshly with the knife making a small moan escapes from your throat. “I didn’t say you could do that. You’ve been a bad girl Y/n, time for your punishment.”

You shakily let out the breath you didn't know you were holding as you felt the cold blade press onto your neck once again. Keeping the knife still on your skin as Sugawara walked round in front of you skillfully maneuvering the blade. It’s sharp tip trailed from the spot on your neck to the bottom of your chin. Suga added more pressure pushing your chin up, not letting the eye contact break. 

“You do as I say. Understand?” One hand holding the knife under your chin and using the other hand to push you towards the direction of the bed. You kept on taking weary steps backwards until your legs finally hit the end of the bed. Putting pressure into the tips of his fingers as he gave you that final push making your knees buck. You fell back onto the bed bouncing a few times before coming to a stop. You didn’t even have time to think before Sugawara was leaning over you with the blade to the side of your face, the only thing keeping you up steady being your elbows digging into the mattress.

His hand gripped tightly around your throat bringing his lip close to my ear. “You’re such a dirty whore Y/n, always so needy for my cock. No ounce of patients at all. You don’t deserve to be fucked good, you deserve to be treated like the slut you are. I’m going to ruin you, every part of you. Your body is mine, understand? Say it. Tell me who you belong to.” His poisonous words were laced with a craving far past the idea of stopping. Carefully, he used the blade to brush a few stray hairs away from your face caressing your cheek. “Y-you. I belong to you, Koushi.” His low laugh was like honey to your ears as his hold tightened around your neck earning yet another gasp from your needy body. “You look so pretty when you’re helpless, you can’t do anything but obey.”

Koushi took the blade away from your face and let his eyes trail off to the drawer beside him. You follow his eyes but get stopped almost immediately by his hand, coming up from your neck and cupping your jaw. “Eyes on me sugar.” Those deep brown orbs of his dug into yours, daring you to disobey him once more. He removed his hand from your face and ghosted his fingertips across your skin leading down from your shoulder to your hand and back up. Every few seconds his eyes would leave yours to look back at what he was doing just outside of your vision. “You’re so beautiful, such a good girl for me.” His hand found its way back to your collar bone before his lips close in on yours. They ghosted your lips but didn’t allow them to touch at all. You craved his intoxicating lips and the way they would move in sync with yours but he deprived you of what you wanted so bad. “But such a bitch in the sheets.” He pushed you down onto the bed harshly causing you to now lay flat against the mattress. His weight shifted on top of you, sliding his body in between your thighs. “Please don’t forget the colors… I want you to be comfortable, no matter what.” For some reason he always made consent part of the fun, never forgetting to mention it before everything happened. You smiled with a nod trying to conceal the growing blush on the apples of your cheeks. “Good girl.” He growled in your ear. Sitting up to straddle you, Sugawara covered your vision with a black piece of soft cloth. 

His hands found their way down to your waist, pushing you down into the bed even more. His breathing got slightly heavier as his lips found their way back over yours. For a second they just hovered there dangerously close before he finally closed the gap only to take your lower lip in between his teeth, pulling back cautiously. Once again his laugh brought shivers across your body, in a new kind of way. The blindfold was something you were unsure would be enjoyable, but being unable to see what he would do next with the addition of a blade gave a new sense of danger to the fun. 

Releasing your lip from his hold, he moved down your body making sure his breath hit your skin in all the perfect places. He brought two of his fingers to pinch the bud of your nipple, twisting it slightly. As always, his hands knew exactly what they were doing and from the way the blade had hit them earlier you were already somewhat sensitive. His lips attach to your other breast, rolling his tongue against your nipple. Quietly, you hum at the feeling of both his mouth and his hand. He began twisting more harshly at your nipples, biting softly on the buds. Gasping, you buck my hips up out of instinct. You could feel the growing smirk against your skin before he removed his mouth with a pop. 

“Already squirming, I haven’t even started yet.” His cocky yet confident tone was so clearly matched with a smirk and strangely brought goose bumps to the surface of your skin. The sharp feeling of metal against your stomach signalled that he was now holding the knife again. “You look so good Y/n, I wonder if you taste as good.” Without warning his lips gently tickled your area above your underwear causing the pool between your thighs to grow wetter by the second.

Pressing his soft lips up against your clothed heat, you squirm underneath him desperately trying to get as much pleasure as possible. Your fingers itched to grab hold of something as he continued to tease you, but you couldn’t give him that satisfaction just yet. Pushing his lips to you clit with a little more pressure sent a wave of pleasure through you, a small moan escapes yours lips. Cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. 

With a painful flick of his knife, your underwear slipped off of your skin leaving you completely exposed to the hungry boy you couldn't even see. The rough pads of his fingers parted your lips before the sudden sensation of warm and cold spit hit your pussy. “So fucking delicious.” Without another second to waste, his lips ruthlessly attacked your clit sucking and biting without any mercy. His tongue circled your bundle of nerves while his hands squeeze at your inner thigh. Your moans echo throughout the master bedroom, getting louder each time he hit the perfect spot. He continued to attack your clit without any signs of slowing down or stopping. Your toes curled into the covers that rested on top of the bed. A low hum coming from Sugawara vibrated against your skin, sending shivers all over. “You taste so good sugar” The innocent nickname he had given you had a new meaning filled with lust and sin. 

Without warning, he shoves two fingers deep inside of you thrusting in and out at a slower pace than usual. Curling his fingers upwards and scissoring them every few thrusts as he prepped you, he chuckled feeling you thighs start to close. Forcing them open once again, you feel the cold blade press itself into one of your thighs. “Careful now, don’t want to get cut.” Putting all of his attention back towards the area he was originally working on. The pleasure he was giving you was always amazing, but you just wanted him to fill you up already. “F-fuck Koushi~ I n-eed more~” Your pathetic words manage to find their way out between each time he grazed his teeth over your clit. Expectedly, he ignores the request only slowing the movements of his hand as if to tell you if you ordered him around he would only do the opposite. Impatience took over the second his fingers began to speed up again, lifting your hips to get his fingers deeper. Without hesitation, he adds another finger digging all three in till his knuckles stopped him while the cold blade slaps your thigh harshly and his teeth lock around your sensitive clit. His fingers don’t move once they’re inside of you, only pushing deeper and deeper till he's just brushing the spot you needed him so desperately to hit.

A louder moan releases itself from your throat, beginning to pant heavily at the stinging feeling from both your thigh and my stretched core. Dropping the blade for a second, his firm hand moves round to your stomach pushing you back down to the bed. “This is your punishment princess, be good or i’ll make it too much for you to handle.” His hand stays planted on your stomach before he begins to move his hands at an uneven pace. You could feel yourself coming closer to your orgasm, closing your walls around his fingers. “Ko-Koushi~” He began to suck at your clit harshly earning a near screaming moan from your shaking body. “Fuck- I’m gonna-” Before you even had time to finish the sentence all contact from your boyfriend was lost completely, depriving you of your release. 

You whine at the loss of contact only receiving a laugh from the silver haired boy as you felt your euphoria slowly wash away. “You cum when I say you can cum.” Your body moves uncomfortably underneath him, waiting for him to continue. “Understand?” He says tightening his grip on your thighs with both hands. You nod struggling to find the words to say again but eventually manage a “Yes Koushi” The sound of skin on skin echoed throughout the room as Koushis red handprint marks your thigh once again. “That’s not my name.” At that moment, you knew how far in he was. You didn’t need to see his face to realise how dominant he wanted to be right now. You give into his demand, wanting to release as soon as possible. “Yes, Master”.

His lips attach to your stomach, leaving soft butterfly kisses across your skin. Slowly, he re-inserted two fingers, moving them at an excruciatingly slow pace. You sink your teeth into your lower lip trying to keep your noises quiet in case the neighbours heard but as quick as you did they parted again moaning louder. Sugawara's teeth marks were evident on the inside of your thigh, he licked around the mark he just made trying to sooth the pain slightly. Koushis tongue lazily licked circles around your clit, you could feel his eyes burning into your expression. You craved the look on his face and silently cursed at the blindfold from restricting your view. “I wonder, if I…” His words trail off for a second and his fingers leave you feeling empty. You felt his hand move from your stomach down to your thigh pulling you further down the bed slightly. The cold blade dragged against your clit making you shiver at the sensation. You feel an unfamiliar feeling of.. rubber? The fabric circled around the place his fingers had just been, feeling your breathing becoming unsteady at the realisation of what it was. 

He dipped the tip of the covered side of the knife inside making your breath hitch. You wasn’t so sure about this one, the idea of something so sharp being close to that area didn’t appeal itself to you. Your hand twitches slightly, debating if you should tell him to stop or not. His lips rest on your knee “Color?” you didn’t want to ruin his fun but you weren't really comfortable with this. Swallowing the left over cinders of your pride, you replied to the patient boy who was pushing it inside only a little more. “Yellow…” The second the words left your mouth the feeling of rubber disappeared and your ability to see was given back to you. 

Koushi was now half naked, only his boxers restricting him from being as exposed as you were. His expression was rid of the hungry man he was acting like and instead showed comfort and kindness. “Are you okay sugar? I didn’t hurt you did I?” You can’t help but laugh at his statement shaking your head slightly. You look down to your legs seeing the mess he had made. There was a small red mark to the side of your lower abdomen where he had cut off your underwear, the red handprints he had made were clear along with the bite mark on your thigh. It’s hard to think the boy who was nervous to spank you was capable of doing this. No complaints.

You lock eyes with him, softening your expression slightly. “The knife at the end, it was a little uhm…” Before you could finish, he buried his face in one of his hands and turned away from you. “I-I’m sorry Y/n, I thought it would be nice. I should have asked I'm sorry” You didn't think he noticed he repeated the apology twice, you didn’t even need an apology from him you knew he meant well. Bringing your hand up turning his head so he was looking at you before cupping his cheek in your hand. He leaned into your touch still closing his eyes, the blush on his cheeks more evident than before. “We can try it another time, I’m just not sure right now. We can keep going though, I was enjoying it a lot.” You reassure him although it didn't seem like he was fully convinced.

Planting a kiss on his forehead you hear him breathe out slightly, almost relieved he didn’t cause you any unenjoyable pain. Smirking, you move your mouth to his ear whispering seductively. “Besides…” you begin, shifting your free hand around to his covered member, massaging gently while he grunts in your ear. “you haven’t finished my punishment” you bring your teeth to pull gently at his lobe. His breath hitches slightly at your actions only filling you with more confidence, you pull away from his ear and brush your lips over his just like he had earlier. Pulling down his lower lips with your thumb, you continue with your hand movements smiling wider with each whine the needy boy makes.

Your amusement was cut short, the silver haired boy pinned you down on the bed with his arms either side of your head. His brown eyes returned to their darkened orbs of greed, eyeing your body for all that it’s worth.

His mouth moved to your neck, sucking and biting every part he could. His hips collide with yours, pushing his still clothed shaft onto your aching core. You move your head to the side giving the boy more access, letting quiet whimpers slip through you lips unwilling. “Please Koushi, I need you. I can’t handle it anymore.” He pulls away from your neck still sucking on your skin admiring the purple marks he had made. 

Suga's smile was gone, only the look of pure greed could be recognised on his pale features. His honey eyes staring at the small gap between your bodies. “You’ll get what’s coming to you, sugar.” His lips find their way back down your body, diving his tongue inside of you almost immediately. The feeling of his rough thumb on your sensitive clit made you instinctively squirm trying to get away. His free hand gripped your thigh pulling you closer towards his mouth, causing his tongue to reach closer to your g spot.

His thumb switched to his middle finger as he picked up the pace, making your moans more frequent and loud. Your eyes were going blurry from the rough movements against your extremely sensitive bud. “Ple-please I need you~ Fuc-k me. Pl~ease” Your words were shaken and your mind was already so clouded. Revoking you of his touch once more, you open your eyes to see Koushi discarding his boxers beside the bed along with the blade. 

Pressing his tip against your folds, he guided his dick till it was poking just outside your hole. Impatiently, you push your hips forward just to get the smallest bit possible. Immediately, he rocks his hips forward thrusting himself completely inside of you. Your lips parted into a circle releasing a struggled moan. He holds your hips into his for a minute, giving you time to adjust to the new length. Pushing gently down on your stomach, your body relax back on the bed. His warm hand stayed in placed as his hips moved back and forth, ruthlessly slapping against your when they made contact. 

Koushis lips curled into a smile pushing down on your stomach while continuing his thrusts. “So fuc-king deep sugar~” His hand moved to your calf, pushing your leg up to your stomach. He thrusts again reaching even deeper with the new angle. Picking up the pace, you feel the familiar tight knot beginning to form in your stomach. From previously being unable to finish, the feeling completely overwhelmed your body feeling like fire crackers under your skin. As your silver haired boyfriend continues his rough pace you don’t warn him of your fast approaching orgasm in fear he won’t allow you to cum. 

Regardless you hold in the knot for as long as you can, enjoying the pleasure you were both receiving. You eyes connect with Sugas for the first time in a while, beads of sweat slowly begin to form above the boys eyebrow. His breathing is unsteady and his soft curses only edging you closer to your orgasm. Koushi places his hand on your throat squeezing delicately, his other arm stays holding your leg close to your stomach for deeper angles.

Your fingernails dig deep into the skin of his back as you let out another loud moan feeling yourself come undone. The feeling of your walls close around his length mixed with the deepening scratches made him throw his head back in a mix of pain and pleasure. Your orgasm rides over you, heightening your sensitivity with every thrust Koushi did. You knew he felt your orgasm and yet he continued to slam into you frantically. “Shit- Koushi~aaaahaa~” His name slipped through your lips like butter, his movements never coming to a slow as the beads of sweat drip down his face. 

Pulling out fast, you feel all your cum leak out onto the bed sheets. His hands grip at your sides, positioning you on all fours. Your breathing was heavy and unstable, he forced his hand through your hair pushing your head down into the pillow. Despite your legs shaking you tried to hold yourself up, preparing yourself for what was coming. The head of his dick pokes at your folds before thrusting himself into your pussy without hesitation. The new position allowed him to reach deeper than he had before, perfectly hitting the spot that craved him so desperately. “You thi-nk you can~ nnnngn~ cum without p-permission huh slut? I wan-t you to aaaaahaa~ to beg~”” His shaky words left room for the intoxicating grunts you so desperately needed to hear. 

The sound of skin slapping together was barely audible, hidden by your combined moans. His two fingers slipped into your mouth, pushing down on your tongue making you gag slightly. You closed your mouth around his digits, humming as they went further down your throat with each thrust. 

Your vision goes blurry for the third time that day the familiar knot in your stomach began to tighten rapidly. It was way too quick, you wanted everything to keep going. You grip onto the bedsheets in an attempt to keep it as prolonged as possible. Removing his fingers from your mouth, a small string of saliva being the only thing connecting his digits with your lower lip. He rests his hand on the head board, using it to thrust himself deeper inside of you causing the bed to shake all while hitting you g spot effortlessly. “F-fuck, feels so~ good-” You manage to choke amongst the over-pleasured screams for more. 

The movement of his hips shuddered slightly, the pattern becoming uneven signalling he was close. Koushis fingers move out of vision and lost in your mind, your only thought being how hard he was fucking you into the soft mattress. Without warning the tips of his fingers begin to play with your clit, toying at the overly-sensitive nerves you had tried hard to forget about. You couldn’t hold back anymore. You needed to cum. “Kous-hi ple~ase” You cried, tilting your head to the side of the pillow filling the air with louder moans. His long fingers continue to attack your clit sending you into a complete frenzy. “I- I need to… FUCK~ Let me cum-” Sugawara wasn’t one to give in easily but you knew he was also searching for a release. 

His shaky breath turned into more groans of pleasure “Cum- with me sugar~” His volume raised in the last part, sending you right over the edge. The familiar feeling of euphoria sends tingles down every inch of your body, the over stimulation making your legs completely shake in pleasure. You feel yourself clamp around him, causing his own wave to crash over him. He lowers himself down to rest his chest on your back in an attempt to catch his breath. Still, he doesn’t pull out. Letting himself relax inside of you while placing gentle kisses on your back.

The room would have been quiet if not for the heavy panting coming from the two of you. Finally, he pulls out, leaving you feeling empty again. The mix of both your cum slowly soaking the bed sheets. “Damn, remind me to wash those.” Koushi joked looking down at the mess the two of you had made. Koushi’s arms wrapped around your body, pulling you to rest on his chest. Dancing his fingers up and down your naked back as you tried to pull myself back to reality. His chest vibrated while he made humming noises to calm the both of you down. 

Your eyes became heavy, the consequence of the events washing over you unexpectedly. “I know you’re tired sugar, but I need to clean you up before you can sleep.” You moved your head closer to the crook of his neck breathing in his sent. Although he was sweaty from moving around so much he still had a hint of sweetness. A sigh escaped his throat as his fingers came to a stop on the small of your back. He presses his lips onto your head leaving a kiss in its place. “You stay here, I’ll get everything. If you fall asleep don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of you.” Reassurance from Sugawara was something you had gotten regularly, it was always an important part of your relationship and made him feel more calm. 

If it wasn’t for all the knife play along with hard fucking, You were sure you would have been able to get up and do it yourself. But right now you felt like a complete baby, unable to do anything without his help. You don’t know how you came to feeling like this, maybe it was the tiredness taking over. “I love you, Koushi” Where all the words you could say before your heavy lids won the fight, fluttering shut.

**Author's Note:**

> The way how I was running laps around my room after finishing this


End file.
